LoZ: A Horse's Life
by LinkyLex
Summary: Set in the Ocarina of Time unviverse, Epona reminisces about her life, recalling both the good times and the bad. She details the challenges she has faced and the friends she has made in the life no ordinary horse would ever have.


LoZ: A Horse's Life

_The long, pure white mane fluttered gently in the breeze, as the pale blue eyes slowly scanned the familiar surroundings._  
><em>The sun was beginning to set, casting its brilliant orange light across the equally beautiful chestnut and white coat, illuminating the scattered grey hairs which told the tale of a life well lived.<em>  
><em>A heavy sigh escaped as old joints shifted place and the body carefully met the soft, green floor.<em>

* * *

><p>Life has never been as peaceful as it is now, but things weren't always that way…<br>My life has been fraught with danger and challenges, it has been filled with many cruel souls and much loss, but this is a life I wouldn't have changed, for the good always outweighs the bad.

It began at Lon Lon ranch, the first home I ever knew, and the only one I have ever felt able to call home. There is only one reason I hold this place so dear; Malon.

Malon was the first and only friend for many years; from the day I was born she remained by my side, filling the void my mother had left. She treat me different to the other horses, as did everyone, I was an outcast, but to her I was special and she treated me so.

I will never forget that beautiful song, the song she would sing to me, and only me. She sang to me every night as her delicate hands tickled my ears, lulling me to sleep in the quiet of the corral shelter. She was my first true friend and I have only ever shared the connection I had with Malon with one other soul.

He appeared on day while I was still a young filly and at first I responded to him as I would to any other; I ran. My aim was to put as much distance between myself and those who were not Malon, but he played my song even better than she sang it; he mesmerised me with his playing, connecting our souls more than I thought was possible.  
>Yet as I began to grow fond of the young Kokiri, he disappeared, for seven long years.<p>

* * *

><p>I waited each day by the corral gate, hoping that one day my dear friend would return.<br>As days turned into weeks, then months, then years I began to give up hope of ever seeing his face again.

Malon tried her best to comfort me, her beautiful voice never faltering in my song, yet even she was nothing compared to the sound the boy had produced. I fell into despair as the realization hit me and things at the ranch took a turn for the worse.

Ingo would no longer stand by quietly letting Talon run the ranch. His thirst for control along with Ganondorf's input sent our beautiful, peaceful home crashing into the arms of evil.  
>That was the first time I caught a glimpse of Ganondorf, little did I know, it would not be the last time I would encounter him, though I dearly wished it had been.<br>How he had managed to avoid suspicion for so many years is something I will never get my tail around, for the mere sight of him filled me with fear and dread.

Ingo destroyed the innocence of our home, overworking Malon and caring for no-one but himself.  
>We were helpless to stop it, for I knew what punishment would await me, and therefore her, should either Malon or I step out of line. We were destined to remain his prisoners and to continue to sink further into a pit of depression. Malon had lost her lively personality and even I could no longer bring a smile to her face.<p>

My years of waiting finally payed off.

* * *

><p>Seven years had passed, but his image had remained firmly in my mind, and even his new, older appearance was instantly recognisable to me.<br>I doubt I have ever felt the same amount of joy as I did the day that Link walked back into my life.  
>I heard the song I had been so desperate to hear and as he climbed upon my back I was filled with a new sense of hope, stronger than any I have ever felt before.<p>

He refused to leave the ranch without me, prompting Ingo, in all his arrogance, to challenge us to a race, which soon turned into two.  
>I put my heart into those races; though I never needed to for no other horse at the ranch would ever have been able to out run me.<br>We rejoiced as we claimed victory in that final race, but our challenges did not stop there, Ingo's rage began to show as he trapped us within the corral.

The corral gates were no match for a horse who was descended from the greatest of Hyrule's wild herd, I was easily able to clear the gate with encouragement from my saviour and we rode triumphantly way from Ingo's Ranch.

Link had saved me from a fate far worse than death, for I was destined to become Ganondorf's horse and as we rode across the quiet hills I felt, in that moment, that I was able to overcome anything with him by my side.

* * *

><p>He played to me on his ocarina each night and at times I felt as if we were one.<br>I carried him to the far corners of the land and answered his call no matter how far he was; he had been my saviour and now it was my turn to be his.

I was never far from him as he fought his way through dungeons and faced the hardest task of all, and although I was unable to help he always greeted me with such warmth, even when he was at his weakest.

I granted him passage to lands he could not reach and defended and aided him as best as I could.  
>I doubt he ever realised, but I would gladly have given my life for his, and something told me it was an act he would return.<p>

He restored the peace to the whole of Hyrule, but none could be more grateful for his selfless acts than I. The ranch regained its former glory and soon the boy and I settled there once more to enjoy the new found peace in the world.

After the many years of constant peril I was glad to have him by my side in a time of peace.  
>His company and our frequent visits to old friends and lands are the memories I treasure most, but there has been nothing I have enjoyed more than quiet nights laid under the corral shelter with the sweet sound of his ocarina in the air.<p>

Link became my greatest friend; and we shared a bond which could never be broken.

* * *

><p><em>A green figure, much smaller than the horse approached her side, lowering himself to the ground beside her as she lay under the shelter of the corral.<br>The green clad boy snuggled into the chestnut body, laying his hat over the slender ears.  
>The larger being closed its eyes as the summer sun gradually sunk from the sky, blanketing them both in darkness.<br>The air grew quiet, as only the sound of gentle breathing came from the beings.  
>A tear slid down the smaller being's face as it moved closer to its companion, in one last embrace. An embrace that took the place of words, thanking the horse and conveying all the love the boy had to give. Leaving one comforting arm over the body, he pressed a blue object to his lips as the notes to 'Epona's song' began to float through the air, comforting himself as much as his horse.<br>A contented sigh escaped the old mare's muzzle as its breathing began to slow and a peaceful smile spread across its face.  
><em>


End file.
